Arc 3
its been about 1.5 months since the beginning. about 2.5 weeks since Val was taken. It is roughly the second week of Amim Ano Serine Days 38-40 the party got to Ano Serine and got lodging in the Greengrass Inn in the Trade district, next to the Green in the center of town. The inn is run by a female elf names Thira. Khaliya went to the library while the rest of the party went shopping for some better armor. Riley Jo got studded leather, Cel is getting the elven chain re-sized (it'll take 2 days) and Thana got +1 mithral scale mail. they then headed to Botanica Magica, a magic shop, and ran into Irvin Wolfe, which Thana didn't appreciate considering he's Sadian. Riley Jo helped him pay for the Rod of the Pact Keeper +1 after he used suggestion on Nelalwe (the shop owner) and Cel got her the Boots of Elvenkind that she'd been looking at. they also got several potions. The party talked a bit more about the discrepancies in their memories and decided the next day to go visit the temple of Lira to try and get their memories sorted out. Riley Jo decided to bring Irvin along and after talking to the cleric a bit about what had happened they cast several spells on the party to try to detect and dispel and memory modifying magic, but it didn't change anything. Everyone decided to figure out what's up with Riley Jo another time, and agreed to all stick together and head to Lorcana. Days 40-48 Get tickets on board the Elise with captain, Lorilla Leffery, Female Gnome Captain. Alysys - helf-elf sailor - harpy attack Irvin and Thana talked, he confirmed that her brother is alive and that he knew him well and was like a brother to Asher. Lourcana Arrive in Lourcana on 11/12/7996 Plan While in Lourcana Riley Jo hears a bard singing a song about Cass Pendleton and his deeds, but it refers to events that seem to have transpired much more recently than when Beth Ann and Riley Jo last heard from him. * if she finds him, he's gotten tied up in some shady stuff paying off a debt that he owes someone for helping him on one of his escapades * thieves' guild is led by elven wizard, Edar Chosk, with a barn owl familiar that fucked up riley jo Town crier: Sadian Armies Amassing Near Leomagne Peak! The council reaches its 10th day of war debates! Cel's mom is at home, working on her next book, but her father is still at work in the Moonrock district. Minli is also at work trying to convince Nyfi to intercede on the side of Kelnys in the war. * you're MARRIED??! If they go see Landri, he's much different than he used to be, he now has a scar across one side of his face and uses a cane. * Landri recently returned from a mission that went badly and is now regulated to desk work while he recovers. He has a burn scar across the left side of his face * He isn't on good term with Minli due to her political work, as he is worried how entering war against Sadian will impact his family and home. Real-Time Day 49 The party arrived in Lourcana where we got a Cel Lore drop. Celandine’s family is rich. Their house is nice and large and they have a housekeeper. Priza (Cel’s mom), welcomes the group into the family home. While tea and snacks are being brought out Cel’s mom pulled her aside and addresses her concerns about Landri, Cel’s soldier brother. Irvin talks to the family cat, Thana and Riley Jo still confuse each other, and Khaliya is supposedly the only normal one among Celandine’s new friends. Cel’s mom brings up that there are talks in Nyfi’s council about whether or not they should involve themselves in the Kelnys-Sadian conflict. At the Lourcana Zoo, Cel and Khaliya try to sneak away to see Landri, Cel by invisibility and Khaliya can fly so it all works out. Irvin talked to some winged cats and they told him one of his friends was, “...shiny and glowy.” He pretends not to notice, but then decides to take Riley Jo and go stakeout Landri’s house. He wanted to see what Landri knew about the Kelnys-Sadien conflict. During all this Thana watched baby owlbears playing with each other in the snow, unaware of all her friends leaving her behind. As soon as Thana started looking for Irvin, Riley Jo bolted. She went to find the local thieves guild to ask what their cut from crimes was. At the docks Riley Jo ran into an elf wizard from her backstory. At first she didn’t remember him, but then she did and she BOLTED. Running away provoked two attacks of opportunity. She got knocked out in hit. Once the group (sans Riley Jo) was all together again in the stakeout house, it was agreed to allow Irvin to talk to Landri--on the condition that Cel be present. Landri lunged for Irvin on sight, and once the group was somewhat settled Irvin used his helm to detect Landri’s thoughts, causing Cel to leave the room to cast detect thoughts to read what Irvin was thinking. Once she discovered what Irvin wanted to get from her brother, Cel pulled out her daggers and attacked Irvin. Khaliya stayed out of the scuffle while Thana tried to intervene by invoking Asher and Riley Jo’s names. Irvin stopped because he does care about Riley Jo, but doesn’t believe he was in the wrong about his methods. This led to an argument between him and Cel, ultimately dragging Thana into it too and Khaliya (still somehow the normal one after watching this chaos ensue), actually reminding the group what they should’ve done instead. After a hasty departure from Landri’s the party went back to Cel’s house. Celandine had a scroll of scrying that was used to see if they could find Riley Jo. While it was successful the scry didn’t provide much useful information. Just that Riley Jo was alive, chained up and missing her prosthetics. Hoping to find out more about the thieves guild, Cel and Irvin found one of Celandine’s old friends, Cartra. They work in a tinker's workshop. Cartra didn’t know much, just that there was a new shady elf, who was taking over some of the organized crime. Based on this news Irvin and Khaliya went to the west docks to find this shady elf, who had an owl on his shoulder. Irvin asked to see the guy in charge to make a deal for information on the Sadia situation. Edar Chosk agreed to give Irvin the information he wanted in exchange for a favor. He also lied and said he hadn’t seen Riley Jo. Thankfully the Helm of Telepathy allowed Irvin to read the guards minds and learn that she was nearby. --- Landri * was on a boarder patrol came across a group of simic hybrids attacked him - male sorcerer ** Irvin thought of a female simic hybrid ** landri isn't sure who started the fight Day 50 A Long rest was had. Thana used a restored spell slot to send a message to Riley Jo. She was alive, didn’t know where she was, and didn’t know if she was being watched. Because Cel and Thana hadn’t been seen by the thieve’s guild yet, the two of them went to the west docks to see if they could get an exact location on where Riley Jo was. They were successful with the use of Invisibility and locate object. Celandine tried to lift Riley Jo’s spirits. The party regrouped and tried to plan...with mixed success. A very loose plan was formed. Irvin, Khalyia and Thana would create a distraction in the front of the building so that Celandine could break down a wall and free Riley Jo. The distraction worked wonderfully. Irvin cast Crown of Madness on a guard through a window. That guard managed to kill one of his friends before the spell was dropped. Breaking down the wall took more spell slots and longer than expected. Eventually Riley Jo was freed. By that point the distraction had turned into a battle. Both Khaliya and Thana went down, it was not pretty. Sneak attack is a bitch. Once everyone saw Riley Jo as free, the party booked it. Edar Chosk allowed us to run away. --- need to get Riley Jo new new stuff * basic equitment - can get in the trade ward easily enough * prosthetics - maybe going to Cartra ** 10 gp for each set of claws, 30 gp for basic tail 200 gp for mechanical tail *** will offer to upgrade the claws to include thieves tools for 15 gp They go to the Nestled Trollhouse - run by a troll named Greg Day 51 Woke up at the inn and went to Cartra to see about getting Riley Jo a new tail prosthesis and went to the artificer's guild to get amulets of proof against detection and location (2 for 2500 gp each)